The lattice shown is continued for $9$ rows. What will be the third number in the $9$th row? \begin{tabular}{rccccc}
Row 1: & 1 & 2 & 3 & 4 & 5 \\
Row 2: & 6 & 7 & 8 & 9 & 10 \\
Row 3: & 11 & 12 & 13 & 14 & 15 \\
Row 4: & 16 & 17 & 18 & 19 & 20
\end{tabular}
Solution: Notice that the last element in row $i$ is equal to $5i$. Thus, the last element in the $9$th row is equal to $5 \times 9 = 45$. The third number in the same row is just two smaller than the last element of the row, so the answer is $45-2 = \boxed{43}$.